


Now of all times?

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lee, what are you doing?" he says and he tries to sound annoyed, but Lee turned his head on his thigh just oh so slightly and now his cheek is rubbing against Richard's crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now of all times?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Netflix and Chill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367284) by [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead). 



> my own attempt, based on [this](http://hobbitjt.tumblr.com/post/134652951982/i-wonder-what-netflix-and-chill-is-like-with)
> 
>  
> 
> Jassie (Ineedthislikeaholeinthehead) also [did it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367284?view_adult=true) > read her's first, its much better :) 
> 
> (our lovely velcroboyfriends still belong to themselves and are probably publicly male bonding somewhere in Berlin :D)

Richard loves doing this. Laying on the couch, doing nothing but watching a good show on Netflix. Sipping red wine (not as good as the New Zealand one he has stored at home, but still) and finally relaxing after a full day of filming and socializing with new co-stars. Especially with the best possible addition in his lab. 

Well, not literally in his lab, but - _oh yes_ , now it's very literal. 

"Lee, what are you doing?" he says and he tries to sound annoyed, but Lee turned his head on his thigh just oh so slightly and now his cheek is rubbing against Richard's crotch. 

Lee doesn't answer and just laughs. 

Which is all kinds of unfair, because Richard is only a man and Lee knows  _exactly_ that his dark rumbling laugh always works. 

He rubs a bit more and then turns his full body, bringing up his arms and legs and now he's kneeling next to Richard with his full face shoved against his half hard dick - the traitor. 

Richard looks up from the (yes, very nice) picture of Lee trying to get in his pants to the image of Kevin Spacey smoking leaned against his posh window sill. 

"Now of all times?" he asks and brings a hand to Lee's neck and he's sure he wanted to gently but insistently guide Lee's face off his penis, but there seems to be some sort of short circuit; Lee's breath warm enough so he can feel it through the thin material of his yoga pants paired with the soft hair on his nape: it just makes Richard actually grip his hair and pull (without the actual intention of pulling Lee's head away). 

"But we're watching House of Cards", he tries weakly and lifts his hips when Lee shoves down both yoga pants and boxers. 

"Sure we do." Lee says and now he's breathing right  _on_ Richard's cock. "But dick sucking is just the inevitable outcome of Netflix and chill. Even when you're fangirling over old politicians." and then he licks the head and sucks him into his mouth and Richard really wants to protest, because distantly he's sure Lee just made fun of him and what is 'Netflix and chill' anyway, but there's his beautiful boyfriend working his magic and Richard decides that it might be okay to stop thinking for a moment, because _yes_ , Lee in his lab is the best possible addition to anything. 


End file.
